Sorcière sensible pour sorcier solitaire
by Flower-on-a-box
Summary: Ceci est un recueil d'histoires plus ou moins longues, tristes ou joyeuses, sur les aventures de nos sorciers préférés (Dramione majoritairement, mais d'autres personnages peuvent être concernés). Je m'inspire de chansons écrites et chantées pas Lynda Lemay, je vous laisse découvrir.
1. De tes rêves à mes rêves

Bonjour, bonjour ! Comme je l'ai dis dans le résumé, ceci est un recueil de drabble, OS, courtes histoires... Je m'inspire de quelques chansons de Lynda Lemay que vous pouvez écouter avant de lire... ou pas :)

C'était une idée comme ça, surtout pour faire patienter une amie ( family-business sans la nommer ) avant la publication de ma future histoire.

Je vous laisse découvrir !

* * *

 **De tes rêves à mes rêves**

Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy étaient ensemble depuis près de dix ans. Leur union avait fait beaucoup de bruit, mais ils avaient réussi à se fondre dans le monde sorcier malgré ce que les gens pouvaient en dire. Ils vivaient heureux et la brune avait espéré qu'ils se marieraient rapidement.

Cependant, leur couple se rythmait parfois de prises de têtes plus ou moins fortes et de disputes assez fréquentes. S'ils n'en laissaient rien paraître aux autres quand ils sortaient, les cris pouvaient se faire entendre dans le Manoir Malfoy quand ils y étaient. Hermione aimait le blond comme elle n'en pouvait plus, mais le duo qu'ils formaient était instable. Un jour ils ne pouvaient plus se voir en peinture et un autre, ils partageaient une passion fusionnelle intense.

Alors que la brune s'apprêtait à partir travailler au Ministère, le lendemain d'une crise, Drago s'emporta une nouvelle fois et il fut violent. Hermione ne tint plus et hurla :

« - Va t'en ! Prend ta voiture et roule tant que tu voudras. Va t'en donc promettre la lune, à une autre que moi ! »

Et sous les yeux ébahis de la brune, qui ne pensait pas qu'il réagirait ainsi, le blond sorti, monta dans la voiture et démarra. Hermione manqua de tomber à genoux sur le perron, son cœur se brisant.

Les larmes coulèrent de ses joues et s'échouèrent sur le sol, emportant avec elles les étoiles qu'appréciait tant le blond. Son esprit ne fonctionnait plus, tout comme son corps et son cœur l'avaient abandonnée.

Elle n'aurait su dire comment, mais elle finit par réagir et se mit à poursuivre en courant la voiture noire qui s'éloignait et cria :

« - Attend moi, j'arrive. Je peux pas vivre sans toi ! S'il te plaît arrête toi, Drago je je t'en supplie, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis. Je t'aime. Je t'aime !»

Mais bien sûr, il ne l'entendit pas et elle le regarda disparaître. Elle se trouva seule et délaissée et elle rentra à l'intérieur.

Un jour, alors qu'elle se pensait mieux, elle alla sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le temps n'était pas à sa meilleure forme, un peu comme elle et un orage se faisait sentir. Hermione pensait avoir arrêté de penser à ce jour malheureux qui avait brisé sa vie et elle s'était recroquevillée dans sa robe de sorcier.

Elle sortait de chez Fleury et Bott et allait à Gringotts. Juste à côté d'elle, un parfum familier, des cheveux presque blancs et une peau d'albâtre. Elle se retourna et son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine alors que le vent se levait et qu'un éclair déchirait le ciel.

« - Si tu viens pour les étoiles, elles sont tombées dans la boue ! Si t'es là pour me voir, je te signale qu'il n'y a plus rien à voir du tout.

\- Je suis peu-être parti, mais je voulais juste que tu sache que mon amour n'a jamais été aussi fort que pour toi, les kilomètres qui m'ont séparé d'ici n'y peuvent rien.

La brune le regarda.

-Je... Viens, c'est pas si grave, on peut discuter. Tu sais, je t'ai toujours attendu alors on peut bien reprendre une vie à deux.

Et là, Drago baissa les yeux et répondit :

\- Je ne peux pas, je me suis marié avec une autre femme. Elle te ressemble un peu, mais je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais, c'est la pire erreur de ma vie, je n'aurai jamais du partir. J'ai un petit garçon, qui aurait du être le tiens, mais je ne peux plus rien y changer. Je suis désolé.

Le blond se mit à genoux sur le paver trempé pour demander pardon, le tonnerre gronda et un éclaire déchira le ciel. Il se releva et il s'en alla, le visage crispé d'un expression de tristesse et l'air totalement anéantis.

Hermione le regarda partir et aux coins de ses yeux, il y avait comme des étoiles.


	2. Ne t'en vas pas

Bonjour !

Voici une deuxième adaptation que je pense pas mal du tout. Je vous laisse découvrir et on se retrouve en bas.

PS: Petite référence à Doctor Who :)

* * *

 **Ne t'en vas pas**

Drago Malfoy était patient à Ste Mangouste depuis trois ans, chambre 502. Hermione Malfoy-Granger venait, comme chaque jour, à son chevet. Le blond avait sombré dans le comas le 29 août 2009, suite à un accident de travail lors d'une préparation de potions toxiques. Il laissa derrière lui une femme et deux enfants, Scorpius et Orphée.

Ce jours-là, Hermione vint le voir, car ce jour-là c'était le 19 septembre 2012. La brunette apporta un énorme bouquet de lys blancs et de roses rouges. Elle n'avait jamais su quelles étaient les fleurs préférées de Drago alors elle changeait régulièrement de couleur et de type de fleurs. A chaque visites, elle changeait l'agencement de la pièce, la couleur des draps.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit, écoutant pendant quelques minutes le rythme régulier cardiogramme. Quand il lui monta à la tête, elle se pencha vers son mari et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Elle se souvenait très bien la première fois qu'elle avait fait cela, elle avait tellement voulu que son prince se réveille par magie comme dans les histoires qu'on racontait aux enfants moldus.

Elle observa encore le blond pendant quelques instants, puis elle commença à parler tout doucement, lui racontant ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

« Salut... Et voilà, ça fait mon troisième anniversaire sans toi. Les médicomages disent que ton état ne s'améliore pas, mais je t'en supplie, ne t'en vas pas. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles rejoindre le reste de ta famille derrière une pierre de marbre, je ne suis pas prête à te voir partir et je n'ai pas envie de venir te voir en parlant à une croix blanche pas assez pure pour ce qui se trouverait dessous.

Ne t'en vas pas, ne fais pas ça se serait trop bête, j'ai encore besoin de toi. Les médicomages diront ce qu'ils voudront, t'as pas intérêt à me laisser seule. Si tu n'est pas là pour ton anniversaire, je ne t'achèterais pas de nouveau porte plume en bois vernis. »

Un sanglot déchira la gorge de la brune, mais elle reprit alors que les larmes commençaient à perler sur le drap immaculé.

« Reviens chez toi, dans ta maison et dans ton lit, je veux pas consoler les enfants, t'avais pas qu'à tant nous aimer... Par Merlin, Morgane et tout les autres, pourquoi voudrait-on que tu t'en ailles ? Allez ! Fais un effort, c'est mon anniversaire, bouge-toi pour moi ! »

Hermione pleurait à chaudes larmes à présent, son corps était secoué par les sanglots.

« Tu te souviens ? Tu avais promis à Scorpius une finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quiddich et tu dois emmener Orphée en France. Je n'irais pas là-bas sans toi alors ne t'en vas pas. C'est pas fatal simplement parce que c'est critique, je suis peut-être égocentrique, mais donne tort à ceux qui disent que c'est fini parce qu'ils se trompent forcément.

Reviens chez toi, le ciel à encore des décennies à attendre avant de te mériter alors fait quelque chose, je t'en supplie, pour les enfants, pour moi... »

Chaque année, la brune venait le jour de son anniversaire et de celui du blond. Elle lui racontait toujours la même chose et elle repartait parce que c'était finalement devenue sa routine, parce qu'elle avait beau prier tous les sorciers, tous les saints ou autres dieux, Drago n'avait jamais montré une quelconque tentative de se sortir de son sommeil.

Mais aujourd'hui, alors que la brune pleurait sans retenue sur le corps éternellement endormie de son mari, elle hésita entre l'hallucination et la folie quand elle sentie sous ses doigts une légère pression provenant de la main du blond. Elle releva sa tête souillée par le maquillage défait et le cardiogramme si régulier changea de rythme.

La brune cria, elle hurla qu'on vienne voir. Quand les médicomages arrivèrent dans la chambre 502, étage des soins intensifs, elle ne pu que lire sur leur visage la surprise et elle se déconnecta du monde jusqu'à ce qu'un homme trapus s'approche d'elle lentement, comme pour ne pas la réveiller.

« Madame Malfoy ? Votre mari montre des signes de réveil, le diagnostic démontrai le contraire, mais il devrait ouvrir les yeux d'ici peu. »

La brune fit un vague geste de la tête et s'approcha doucement du lit. Elle reprit la main de Drago et elle attendit là, pendant cinq heures, sans bouger. Elle aurait pu attendre deux siècles, le protéger du froid, des dangers, tel un centurion gardien, mais cinq heures suffirent à ce que son cœur reprenne le rythme qu'il avait abandonné ce 29 août 2009.

Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire éclatant quand elle vit le jeune homme allongé dans son lit papillonner des yeux. Elle avait arrêté de croire aux miracles depuis bien longtemps, mais elle avait son plus merveilleux cadeau d'anniversaire, parce qu'elle était la plus heureuse des femmes du monde.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'était le 19 septembre.

* * *

Si vous avez écouté la chanson, vous aurez sans doute remarqué que la fin n'est ni joyeuse ni triste, alors j'ai préféré faire un petit plus où ça se termine bien. Je pense que je ferai ça pour d'autre histoires parce que les chansons de Lunda Lemay ne sont -pour la plupart- pas très drôles.

Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensez, s'il y a une chanson en particulier qui vous tient à coeur !

Bisous.


	3. Surtout vous

Bonsoir à tous, voilà une nouvelle petite song-fic. La chansons, _Surtout vous_ , est une de mes préférées, je la trouve tellement belle. En plus, les paroles sont juste magnifique et quand je l'écoute, j'ai les larmes aux yeux.

J'espère sincèrement que l'histoire vous plaira, la prochaine sera sur la chanson _J'aime pas les femmes_ ou _La partouze_ , à réfléchir. Ecoutez-les et dites moi celle que vous voulez ;)

D'ailleurs, je l'ai peut-être déjà dis, mais si une chanson vous tient à cœur, donnez-moi le titre et je l'écrirais pour vous :D

J'espère que vous allez aimer, j'ai essayé de faire un truc pas trop triste, y en a assez de chialer, vraiment x)

Merci à ma sœur de m'avoir relue, bien qu'il m'ait fallut la forcer un peu ^^

 **Family-business** , j'espère que tu la liras avant qu'on se voit demain pour que tu me dise ce que tu en penses, et pense à prendre ton maillot :D

* * *

 **Surtout vous :**

Comme chaque jour depuis le début de sa carrière, Drago Malfoy était assis dans son grand fauteuil noir devant son bureau. Et comme chaque jour, il commençait son travail par ouvrir son courrier. Des comptes rendus, des demandes de subventions, des invitations et autres conventions et même des lettres d'admiratrices.

Le blond avait l'habitude d'y répondre par des formulations toutes faites, des « Salutations distinguées » ou autres marques de courtoisies. Il expédia rapidement cette partie du travail et alors qu'il n'avait plus que quelques lettres sur sa pile, il tomba sur une enveloppe rouge ponceau.

Sa main se stoppa quand il voulu la prendre. Plus aucun geste ne semblait faire le chemin du cerveau au membre. Rouge ponceau. Ce rouge qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille, entre toutes les nuances qui pouvaient existaient. Ce rouge, c'était son rouge à elle.

Finalement, le bout de ses doigts effleura le papier granuleux. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis sept ans. Quelques mentions dans le journal, mais aucune lettre, rien de personnel. Depuis ce jour de malheur où ils s'étaient disputés violemment pour une broutille et qu'il l'avait perdue. En réalité, c'était elle qui était partie, mais il avait toujours pensé avoir sa part de responsabilité. A ce jour, elle vivait avec un dénommé Sébastien, employé dans il ne savait quelle boutique du Chemin de Traverse.

D'une main tremblante, il décacheta l'enveloppe. Le parchemin à l'intérieur était strié par les arabesques noires d'encre fine et délicate, son écriture légèrement penchée. Les yeux de Drago se posèrent sur le premier mot, et déjà le rythme de son cœur devenait bancal.

 _Drago Malfoy, tu n'imagines pas ce que me coûte de prendre ma plume et d'écrire sur ce parchemin. A l'heure où tu liras ces mots, je ne sais même pas où je serai. Peut-être chez moi, peut-être ailleurs si j'en aies le courage. Ailleurs, c'est près de toi, mais je doute d'y arriver après avoir expédié cette lettre._

 _Je sais que cela fait sept ans de silence, alors pourquoi maintenant ? C'est vrai, pourquoi ? Je me le demande. J'ai voulu refaire ma vie tu sais, j'ai essayé. Mais il y avait toi. Je ne t'envoyais pas de lettre, alors que j'espérais en recevoir de toi. Juste quelques mots, juste lire ton écriture élancée et soignée. Quand tu me parlais, tu utilisais toujours les mots qu'il fallait, toujours les marques d'affection qui me rendaient heureuse. Mais je n'ai pas su te les donner en retour, c'est pourquoi j'ai tout gâché ce jour-là. Il y a sept ans, jour pour jour._

 _Tu sais Drago, Sébastien a voulu un enfant. Mais il y avait toi. Et je me souvenais de ton regard attendri quand tu ébouriffais les cheveux de Scorpius qui riait aux éclats dans tes bras. J'ai toujours su que je voulais que mes enfants soient de toi._

Le regard du blond se posa sur un petit rond dans la marge, de cette texture qu'à le papier sec après avoir été mouillé. Une larme. Elle avait pleuré alors que lui-même luttait contre les gouttes traîtresses aux coins de ses yeux. Il reprit cependant sa lecture, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

 _Tous les matins, quand je recevais mon exemplaire de la Gazette, je voyais de-ça, de-là des titres comme « Portrait de Drago Malfoy : L'homme idéal ? ». Et ça me faisait mal._

 _J'ai essayé d'avoir une vie normal après être partie. Mais il y avait toi. Je ne pouvais pas partir travailler sans me prendre dans la figure la solitude qui pesait dans ma maison, dans mon lit. Les autres hommes ne me suffisent plus, ils ne sont pas intéressants, ils n'ont pas de conversation ni de répartie. Ils ne savent rien et quand ils me parlent je n'arrive pas à les écouter._

 _Il y a les hommes, et il y a toi. Toi qui à le juste mot dans la parole, qui jusque dans ton métier utilise ta voix pour gagner. Il y a surtout toi, qui m'a ouvert ton cœur. Il y a surtout toi alors que je regrette mes erreurs._

D'autres ronds sur le papier, d'autres larmes que Drago n'avait pas pu essuyer. Le blond s'abandonna à la déchirure dans sa poitrine. Ses gestes s'enclenchèrent automatiquement, il attrapa un parchemin, une plume et sa plus belle encre et voulu commencer à écrire. Mais les larmes commencèrent à perler le long de ses joues blanches, creusant des sillons dans sa peau d'albâtre. Ses doigts lâchèrent prise et la plume chuta sur le papier, créant une éclaboussure volage de gouttelettes noires.

C'était à peu près à ça que ressemblait sa vie, une tâche noire, opaque, cramoisie. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, il pouvait d'ors et déjà ajouter l'enveloppe rouge ponceau à son infime collection qui n'en contenait que deux autres.

Quelques coups à la porte, il ne répondit rien. Être seul. C'est tous ce qu'il demandait. On insiste derrière le battant de bois. Satanée secrétaire. « Julianne, par Morgane, laissez-moi tranquille. » lança-t-il d'une voix faible et totalement brisée. Il regarda autours de lui. Que faisait-il dans ce bureau, à défendre la cause des gens alors qu'il ne savait pas s'occuper de lui-même.

De nouveau, on toquait à la porte. Il se leva lentement, il aurait aimé crier à tout le monde qu'il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille, que la seule personne avec qui il voulait être c'est elle. Elle. Il mit plusieurs minutes à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Derrière le battant de la porte de son cabinet d'avocat, elle était là, droite, mais emplie d'un grand désespoir.

Elle portait une robe bleu safre avec un boléro vert céladon. Son rouge à lèvre était un appel à la luxure, rouge ponceau évidement. Elle était coiffée simplement, mais c'était tellement plus.

Ses cils était baignés de l'eau qu'elle maintenait aux coins de ses yeux noisettes.

« -Hermione, souffla le jeune homme, sidéré par sa présence et comblé de la voir de nouveau.

-Drago, s'exclama-t-elle comme si un poids énorme s'enlevait de son corps »

Et elle se jeta dans les bras du blond, laissant les larmes couler, et il la serra, si bien qu'il ne la laisserait plus jamais partir.


End file.
